The Girl in The Corner of The Room
by ScarredHeart
Summary: This story takes place before Austin and Ally met or became friends/partners, Might be a little OOC depending on how the chapters change. The first chapter shows how I've changed/interpreted the characters, but you'll just have to read to figure out how the story goes! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is not a chapter, this is just a character introduction to show how I've interpreted everyone. I do not own Austin & Ally.

Ally: Ally is a teenage girl who's been home schooled her entire life while she traveled with her mom and dad on business trips. After an argument over commitment and money, her parents divorced, and she moved with her father to Miami so she could go to a real school and make some friends. Her dad eventually bought an open store in the local mall and converted it from a Deli to a Music Store called Sonic Boom. Since the divorce, her dad is low on money, so Ally works there so her dad wouldn't have to pay for workers to take care of the store for him. When she's in the mall she meets her first friend Trish, who she hangs out with for around a week until she leaves to go on a trip to Mexico to meet with her extended family. Since then Ally had been counting down to the first day of school, which is where this story begins.

Austin: Austin is a teenage guy who's lived in Miami his entire life, with dreams to become a professional musician. However, he can only do covers because he can't write a song. His parents are currently together and he has two siblings, his younger sister, Katherine or Katie, who is seven, and his older brother, Asher, who is currently in college at age nineteen. He's had a pretty happy life, but he mainly sticks with his one friend Dez, so he won't have to deal or look like he's from some kind of popular group, coming from the stereotype that they're all jerks. Austin is liked by a lot of girls, mostly because of his good looks and talent, but he stays away from them so he won't build up an image as a player or heart breaker or anything like that, Austin just doesn't want to be labeled as anything so he sticks with one guy, and doesn't build a reputation for something he's not, not to mention he hasn't even had his first kiss yet. Overall he's a pretty goofy guy who likes pancakes, cheerleaders, and music.

Dez: Dez is Austin's Goofy best friend who doesn't care what others think of him. He's been judged in the past, but never really cares what they think, as you might tell from the crazy rainbow pants he wears. Although he seems goofy he's also a really great person to go to for advice or to talk about issues you might be having.

Trish: Trish is Ally's first and best friend even though they'd only hung out for a week. Trish is spunky and spontaneous, never afraid to show her true colors and be herself. She's independent, but kind of lazy when it comes to doing jobs. She has been excluded from groups of friends because she's "Too Loud" or "Too Lazy" so for the past years she's been jumping from one group to another, trying to make friends with people who will accept her insecurities. '

These are just some characters from the show that I've changed a bit, I will be creating new characters and I MIGHT add Kira, Cassidy, Elliot, or Dallas into the story depending on how the story line changes and how I can interpret their personalities and characters. I guess we'll see! Xoxo -Jamie


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story takes place before Austin and Ally met or became friends/partners, Might be a little OOC depending on how the chapters change. I do not own Austin & Ally.

Austin's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP. My alarm clock went off, first day of school, ugh, I thought. I turned it off and lay back down, not wanting to get up yet. I didn't really hate school.. I just wish summer lasted longer, because the breaks were nice, you know? There were some things I was looking forward to for sure, like seeing Dez, and all the new kids who'd be showing up to school today. I just wasn't a fan of the homework, and having to get up and go to sleep early, and the teachers, and the principal, and all the weird girls I'd never met asking me out.. and well.. wow. Maybe I really don't like school. I got up lazily and threw on a shirt, leather jacket, and jeans, walking downstairs to be greeted by a big plate of pancakes. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad..

Ally's POV

My alarm clock blared in my ears.. making me jump. I was already awake and dressed, I can't help it, I'm always excited for the first day of school! I hit the off button on the back of my old fashioned alarm clock and slowly waited for the ringing in my ears to calm down, gee that clock is like some kind of fire alarm. I sat down quietly with my book pouring my thoughts out..

Dear Songbook,

Today is the first day of school! Yahoo! I've been waiting for this day ever since summer started! Whoa. That must have made me sound really geeky.. Oh Well. I'm still excited. I'll get to see Trish (A girl I met over the summer) finally, after her trip to Mexico, I'll get to meet my teachers, learn new things, and maybe even make some new friends. I'll try to be normal today, I promise. I'll groan and look tired every five seconds if it will help me fit in. Well, I guess I'll head off, Talk to you.. or.. write.. in you... soon!

~Ally D.

I closed my book as I heard my Dad shouting to me from across the hall "Ally! Breakfast is ready! You've got to get some food in you for a big day of learning like today!" I laughed to myself to the kitchen with a sunnyside up egg sandwich to greet me. Today would be great.

-At School-

I walked toward the front desk of the school to get my schedule and hopefully, somebody who could show me how to get to my classes. I continued forward when I lost my train of thought. I fell hard on the concrete flooring in the school from tripping or running into something.. "Hey, watch where you're going next time, weirdo." I looked up in shock.. I'd expect somebody to say I'm sorry, or my fault, clumsy me, but Watch where you're going? How rude! Soon the bell rung and I was still on the floor, being trampled by high schoolers. I sighed aloud, great job not standing out.. they didn't even notice the difference between the floor and I.. I kept hearing people mutter things like "New girl" and I just sat there on the floor, unable to get up in the middle of the crowd. All of a sudden I saw a hand held out towards me and I heard a tall blonde boy say, "First Day's kinda rough, huh?" I stared at him, not knowing what to say, I'm really.. shy. Or just, not good at talking to people in general. I was surprised by his generosity. The first person to be nice to me all day besides my dad actually.. "Hello?" He asked, shattering my train of thought. "Uh. Yeah.. Rough day, sorry." I said quietly reaching for his hand to help pull me up from the spot I'd been trampled in. He laughed. "Its no big deal, Are you new here? By the way, my name's Austin." I blinked, still confused on why he was being so nice. "Uh, yeah, I just moved here over the summer actually, I was about to pick up my schedule.. and my name's Ally.." I said awkwardly. "Oh ok. Want me to show you where your classes are? I know the school pretty well." Austin replied. "Uhm. Sure." I said, still failing at my social skills. We walked over to the front desk in silence. The lady at the desk handed me my schedule. "Thank you." I said shyly, and she replied with a smile. "Ok, lets look over your schedule.." Austin said quickly as I passed it towards him, he compared his with mine and showed me where everything was. The second bell rang. "Oh gosh.. I better get to class." I said quickly and a little more openly. He widened his smile and didn't shift his gaze from my eyes. "I'll walk you, in case you forgot." He said teasingly. "No.. its ok. I remember." I said, blushing madly. Darn Ally, why are you so awkward?! "Eh, I have the same class as you anyway, I just figured I'd take the chance to mess with you." I punched him playfully and smiled.. normal kids do that right? He laughed and I joined in as we headed off to music. Oh shoot. Music. Stage Fright...

Austin's POV

-Earlier-

Ok. So. This morning was kind of weird. I was walking to class and then I saw a girl.. on the floor.. yeah.. just like. The middle of the floor. At first I thought she might have been beat up which is horrible to think, but it's happened, so I rushed right over. A bunch of people were messing with her and I hadn't seen her around before, so I decided to help her up and show her around. I know, aren't I sweet? Well, lets just say she's really shy and insecure.. and I kind of.. like it. Don't get any ideas about combining our names or something, not going to happen, ok? I'm just saying I'd like to get to know her a little more, maybe I'll have two friends this year WOO. Whoa. I sound like such a loner..

-Now-

Ah, music. The one class I don't hate. I'd love to be a performer one day. Its my dream to play times square on new years eve. I feel like, once you make it there it means, you've really succeeded. You're a real musician. But, that will never happen, I can't even write a song. "Helloooo?" I heard Dez say, distracting me from my thoughts. "Oh, hey Dez." He raised an eyebrow. "I've been talking to you for like five minutes... Where were you earlier this morning?" He said in a pouty voice. "I was showing a new girl around." I said blankly pointing at Ally. "Oooh a 'New Girl'." He replied raising his eyebrows and grinning. Oh gosh.. I knew what this means.. Time for the teasing. "Do you love her?" He said making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes, when it comes to Dez, he's really.. immature.. but so am I so I guess thats kinda why we're friends. We were silent for the next couple minutes.. other than the fact that we were in music.. so it was actually pretty loud.. you know what, Forget I said that. "...You want to meet her don't you?" I said awkwardly, and he immediately starting nodding like some kind of.. insane bobblehead, see this is why I can't write songs. I make similes to freaking bobbleheads. I led him toward her and she looked up at the two of us. "Uh. Hi." She said playing with her hair. "Hi I'm Dez, what's your name? Austin told me about you, enjoying school so far?" He blabbed on and I face palmed. Ally's eyes grew bigger, overwhelmed by all the chatter, but soon she joined in as if she talked to guys in clown pants all the time.. no offense Dez. "Hi Dez, I'm Ally, And school's okay so far, do either of you know Trish?" Dez and I looked at each other, "Nope." We both said in sync. I shrugged it off, "If you can't find her though.." Ok now I was getting awkward, I reached to scratch the back of my neck. "Uh.." I continued. She turned her head in confusion. "If you can't find her by lunch.." I repeated, and she nodded. "Want to sit with us?" I said quickly. She smiled and I saw a sparkle in her big chocolate brown eyes.. Whoa. Don't get mushy Austin. You just met this girl, ew. "Sure, I'd love to, if I do find Trish, can she just join us..?" She said breaking up my.. conversation.. with myself. "Sure!" I said way too perkily, but she just smiled. "Attention class. Please take your seats." I groaned and sat right next to Ally to save time. Well. As long as there is a lecture.. might as well have deep and dark thoughts, Am I right? Hm. The subject is.. Agh I can't concentrate with Ally next to me.. her hands look so..warm. NO. Bad Austin. What the heck is going on with you right now. I mentally face palmed.

Ally's POV

I sat quietly listening to.. Miss Rodgers I think her name was. I'm having a little trouble concentrating though.. with Austin staring at me like that.. what could he be thinking about? Shoot, he just saw me looking at him, I move my gaze back to the teacher awkwardly. I just can't wait until lunch so I can get a break from this.. wait. I'm eating with him. I face palmed.. not mentally, physically. Oh gosh.. I looked up quickly, hoping it wasn't noticeable. "Ally, is there something wrong?" Austin whispered and I blinked. "No.. just a little headache." I lied. "Maybe you should go to the nurse?" He suggested. "Its fine. I'm fine." I whispered. "Are you sure..?" Austin whispered. "I'm sure" I said quietly. "Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. Care to share with the class what is so important that it must interrupt my lecture?" Miss Rodgers said, I sunk down in my seat. "Ally just has a little headache and I wanted to make sure she was alright. Its my fault Miss Rodgers, sorry to interrupt." The teacher blinked, surprised he actually answered. "In that case.. Austin will you show Ally to the nurse and then come back to class?" He nodded and pretty soon he was walking me down an empty hall. His hand brushed against mine and I blushed, looking down to hide it.

Austin's POV

I felt like such a doofus. I pretty much got a perfectly good girl in trouble, on the first day, which means that the teacher will assume she'll be like this all year. And now I'm walking her to the nurse. I saw her look down at her feet, as if she was upset about something and I lifted her chin to reveal a blush. I made her blush. I guess its not that surprising.. I mean the girls dig the Moon. The weird thing was I didn't do anything to make her. She just kinda did. Did I make her nervous? "Uhm.. I'm really shy to be honest but... I guess you do.. a little-ish.." She stuttered. "Oh gosh.. did I ask that aloud, I'm sorry." I blabbed and she gave a quiet laugh. "Its ok, its not that big of a secret, I mean. Look at me, all awkward-ie, I'm like some kind of Awkward-pus.. heh, get it? Like octopus.. awkward-pus." She said, I chuckled in reply. "Sorry, I'm just not used to talking to people a lot, my family travelled a lot so I used to be homeschooled.." She said getting quieter. "I like your awkwardness..." I said lowly and she laughed in response. "Why aren't you home schooled anymore..?" I asked to break the silence. "Well.. my parents divorced.. last year." I felt a pang of guilt.. "I'm sorry." "Its fine." "Do you have any siblings..?" I asked hoping I wouldn't regret it. "No, I'm an only child, but my dad and I are really close.. sometimes I think of him as a big brother.." Ally said smiling. "What about you? What's your family like?" "Oh. Well, my parents own a mattress store together.. and I have an older brother named Asher and a younger sister named Katherine, but we call her Katie." "Oh. Thats cool, I'd like to meet them sometime.." She said, her voice fading to a quiet tone. The rest of the walk was awkward and quiet.. but it was kind of nice. I liked her awkwardness.

Ally's POV

I said goodbye to Austin and sat on one of the nurse beds provided. "Name please?" A young woman said. "Oh.. uhm.. Ally Dawson." I saw her scribble something down and hand me a note. "So. What's wrong?" The nurse said. "My head just kinda hurts a little.." She put a hand on my forehead and checked my temperature. "You.. seem fine." She said awkwardly. "Yeah.. I know. I'm sorry to waste your time.. I really just needed a break." I said quietly. "I understand. You can stay for awhile, but you'll have to go back before the period ends. Are you new here?" I blinked, did she just say I could stay? "Uhm.. yeah, I am actually, I used to be homeschooled." She nodded. "Public school is rough, huh?" I nodded slightly, "Actually, I've had a lot of fun, I'm just have trouble concentrating. And I'm a little shy." She smiled and we continued talking. "Well you should head back to class, here take an ice pack to make your story believable." She winked and we both laughed. "Thank you..miss..?" "Call me Rosie." She finished and I nodded, heading back to class.

Austin's POV

I sat in class as Miss. Rodgers re-taught the music notes to those of us who forgot or just came here, I wondered if Ally knew anything about music.. Stop thinking about her, just ask her at lunch or something, but you need to concentrate.

Ally's POV

I walked inside to see the entire class turn towards me with my phony icepack. I resisted the urge to chew on my hair by twirling it in my hand.. I sat awkwardly next to Austin and tried to put my focus back on Miss. Rodgers..


End file.
